


Lunch Break

by dksanm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksanm/pseuds/dksanm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly visits Sherlock in the hospital during her lunch break. Mild spoilers for His Last Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is kind of a continuation of my fic "Why" You don't have to read it, but in my head this takes place a few weeks after that.

He's bored. It's been a week of him just lying in bed. Probably not his best idea to escape from hospital whilst recovering from a gun shot wound to the chest. But it was necessary. Oh well. Live and learn.

He's gone through all the tv channels, categorized the different shades of white on the wall and now he's just here laying down facing the ceiling. He looks over to the clock on the wall. His eyes focused on the second hand making its way past the large "10."

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

The air condition starts up in his room, and his eyes shift over to the whirl wind of dust particles moving above his head. He focuses on them.

"Cotton.. Linen.. Skin.." He winces at the last one.

"Hiya!"

His eyes shift over to the door.

"Molly."

"How are we feeling today?"

"Splendid."

"Yeah?"

"Enough of this idle chit chat. What have you brought me?"

"Not really sure I should give it to you now. You seem quite agitated."

His entire demeanor shifts and he smiles at her.

"I'm feeling great Molly, thank you for your concern. The doctor informed me earlier today that I'm recovering well and that perhaps in a day or so I'll be able to sleep on my side if I so desire."

She smiles back at him in return.

"That's lovely Sherlock."

His smile disappears and his eyes narrow at her.

"Now what have you brought me?"

Molly pulls out 3 files from her bag and tosses them on the bed next to Sherlock's legs. 

"67 year old female, 42 year old male, and another male, 54."

"Male, 42."

Molly picks up the file and hands it to Sherlock. He snatches it from her and flips it open. Several photos of the corpse of the 42 year old male fall out and Sherlock's eyes rapidly move over all of them.

Molly watches him for a few seconds and then shakes her head and smiles. Looking into her bag she pulls out 2 sandwiches.

"Turkey? Or tuna?"

He tsks at her, somewhat annoyed, then quickly says, "Tuna."

She places the tuna sandwich on the table next to Sherlock's bed then unwraps her turkey and takes a bite.

Sherlock looks up at her and smiles.

"Got it!" He is honestly shouting. "An allergic reaction!"

"Reaction from what?"

He frowns and his eyes quickly return to the photos.

"1 minute 56 seconds."

He growls at her annoyed and his head twitches. 

Molly smiles and takes another bite.

"Shellfish!"

Molly swallows her bite.

"Not bad. 2 minutes 4 seconds."

He let's out a loud sigh. 

"It could've been under 2 minutes if you remembered I had turkey yesterday."

"Last time I assumed you didn't want turkey 2 days in a row you thoroughly explained to me how illogical it was to think that a person could tire easily of a certain type of sandwich based solely on the meat when really what makes a sandwich are the condiments added to said sandwich and not necessarily the choice of protein one places in the sandwich."

Sherlock just stares at her for a few seconds then looks away sheepishly.

“Those weren’t my exact my words.”

“But the tone was the same.” She unwraps his sandwich for him and hands it to him. “Eat your lunch Sherlock.”

He takes his sandwich from her without another word and starts eating. 

“Do you like it? I thought it would be nice to add brown mustard instead of the regular yellow..”

“Mmm,” he says while he still chewing.

“Really? Because I wasn’t too sure, but I thought-“

Sherlock looks over at her and smiles, “No, really. It’s good. Thank you Molly.”

Molly gives shy smile and nods her head.

They both eat together in silence. It’s nice. And then, “May I have another case file please?”

“After you finish your food.”

He scowls at her and takes a much larger bite than usual.


End file.
